


Complacent

by twelvenineteen



Series: Hyungline Drabbles [13]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, M/M, headcanon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvenineteen/pseuds/twelvenineteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes just knowing isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complacent

_Sometimes just knowing isn't enough._

 

Jaebum was alone in his room, finishing up some paperwork that their manager had asked him to fill up for their next schedule. He heard a knock and simply said 'yeah?' to invite whoever that's outside without even looking up. Jinyoung walked in and Jaebum could recognise him from the corner of his eyes as he writes. The younger took a seat at the edge of the bed behind where he was sitting.

 

"Hyung, are you busy?"

 

"Not really. Why?" Jaebum frowned at the paper, trying to remember the Bambam's full name.

 

"Do you still love me?"

 

Jaebum chuckled. "What sort of question is that? You know I will always love you."

 

Jinyoung sighed. "I don't know.. Sometimes I just - like I know you love me. And I feel like because I know that, you assume you don't have to show it anymore. And like you're showing it more to the maknaes, to Jackson even."

 

"What are you talking about.. I do show it," Jaebum murmured as he continues writing on the paper.

 

"You're not even looking at me!" Jinyoung raised his voice a little. Anger was in it but mostly disappointment. Jaebum's hand paused in mid air and he turned his head to Jinyoung. He saw the mixture of feelings on the younger's face and he sighed. He turned his chair and faced the younger.

 

"I am now. What is it Jinyoung?"

 

Jinyoung shook his head. "Forget it."

 

"No. What is it? I know something is bothering you and it's not just me 'not showing my love'," Jaebum said.

 

"No Jae. It is. It's just about that. You're so complacent that I know you love me that you don't do anything about it. And that you expect me to always understand whenever you do more skinship or be with the other members more than me. You said you're bad at expressing your feelings but I see you showing so much love to Jackson, to Youngjae, the maknae line even. Except me," Jinyoung spat out. Jaebum wasn't shocked at all with Jinyoung calling him by name. He does that sometimes and Jaebum allows it – just not in front of the others. But the cool Jaebum is now burning hot at what he just heard and Jaebum rarely – almost never – gets angry and Jinyoung.

 

"You're saying I'm complacent? You're saying I always assume? What about you huh? Do you think I don't see you flirting around with Mark, with Jackson? Do you think I don't feel anything when you wipe Mark's lips for him but when it comes to me you just point at the smudge? When you cling onto them, when you hug them, when you willingly kiss them on the cheek, do you think I don't see all that?? Park Jinyoung. You're as complacent so don't accuse me of being the only one," Jaebum said.

 

Jinyoung fell silent. Silent because he didn't realised his own mistakes. Silent because Jaebum had kept it all in and now everything is coming out. Just like him.

 

"Why didn't you say something then? When you feel something. When you don't like me clinging onto the others? You think I would know what you feel when you don't even say anything?" Jinyoung argued back, too stubborn to back down. Both of them are.

 

"Because I know you love me. I know no matter how much you seem attached to them, I still have your heart and you have mine. But now you're doubting me, I'm not so sure anymore. Do I really have your heart?"

 

Jinyoung didn't say anything back. He just sat there, looking at Jaebum in the eye. Why do they have to come to this? Is it really his fault? Is it Jaebum's? Is it both their fault?

 

He looked away, averting his gaze to the floor. To his fingers. To the ring on his finger. "I'm tired."

 

"Jin-"

 

"I think we need a time-off," Jinyoung said, looking up. He nodded as if confirming it with himself again.

 

Jaebum sighed. Not a I'm-so-tired-of-this sigh. But more to a thank-you-for-not-breaking-up-with-me-yet sigh. "Take all the time you want. My heart is still with you. Just – don't stress yourself too much. Whether we are in a relationship or not, I still love you and nothing is going to change that."


End file.
